Love was never possible in the eyes of a wizard
by Bubbaliciousgurl
Summary: I wrote this again. This time its alot better. Plz R+R constructive critizim welcome
1. Default Chapter

Love was never possible in the eyes of a Wizard  
  
(Sorry bout the long title.)  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter charters belong to J.k. Rowling. If you can confuse me with her works, I will have to refer you to a physitrist. If you can't, you're a genius.  
  
Chapter one (Uno!)  
  
Harry slowly walked over to the flowerbeds on the side of the Dursley's yard. He looked at all the weeds, then sighed and bent over. He listened to his Aunt chatting with the new neighbors. Harry looked through the fence to see a girl standing there. She was tall, and she was beautiful. Harry sighed. She was hotter than Cho.  
  
The girl looked over to him. She was about his age, he noticed as he quickly looked down. She started towards the fence. Harry quickly dug up weeds. Harry smiled. "I should see if Malfoy wants some crack, get him high on dandiloins." He muttered to himself. The girl laughed. Harry looked up.  
  
"All Malfoys deserve worse. All of them." She said bending over. She started to tug on the weeds on her side of the fence. Harry dug up a large weed. "You know Draco Malfoy?" He asked. The girl shuddered. "How?" He asked.  
  
"I'm Malfoy's twin sister." She said calmly. "They disowned me, then put me up for adoption." Harry felt really bad. "I'm Harry Potter. I am a house servant over the summer." The girl smiled at this.  
  
"I'm Ashton Weasly." She said. Harry looked up. "Weasly?" He asked throwing a weed at his pile. Suddenly a red haired Charlie appeared next to Ashton. He waved at Harry. "How are you doing?" Harry smiled. "Great." He paused and pulled a thorn out of his hand. "Well, I could be a lot better, but."  
  
"Harry, this is my dad." Aston said. Harry nodded. Ashton looked at him with her silver eyes. Her strawberry blonde hair was shining. Harry looked down. "No." He told himself. "And this-" Said Ashton. "Is my mom." Harry looked up. He dropped his shovel. "No way."  
  
There was a beautiful woman standing there. She smiled at him. "I am Camri Chang Weasly." She said in a strange accent. Harry smiled. "Is Cho Chang your little sister?" She nodded. Harry looked down and waited till Ashton's parents left till he spoke again.  
  
"So you're a wizarding family?" He asked. She nodded. "Big time." Harry nodded towards the house. "Don't do anything too drastic or I'll be meat loaf for my cusion."  
  
Just then Dudley walked out side. Ashton kneeled over and tried to hide giggles. Harry smiled for the first time all summer. "Hey, so your going to Hogwarts right?" Harry asked. She nodded.  
  
"Can I carpool with you to the station?" She nodded quickly. Dudley waddled over to them. "Why are you talking about magic?" He demanded. Harry looked up. "Were talking about school." Dudley stepped back. "Oh so she's a freak too?"  
  
That was too much for Harry. He stood up and then punched Dudley in his squishy fat face. "Wizards are NOT freaks." He said. Dudley then pushed Harry to the ground. Harry pulled off his glasses and tried to kick Dudley in the tummy.  
  
It was a bloody fight. Harry won, but not with Dudley's parents. Ashton stood at the fence till Harry went inside. He came back outside to finish his job later. She was still digging at the fence.  
  
"Can I tell you something?" She asked Harry. Harry nodded and piled all the weeds into a large bucket.  
  
"I was treated like dirt with my family too. They made me a house servant, then I decided that I wanted to be part of another family."  
  
"What are you saying? Are you hinting something?" Harry asked. Ashton looked around then back down. "You can disown your self. You just gotta go to the ministry."  
  
Harry looked at her. "Your smart AND cute. How do you manage that?" She blushed. "I dunno. Your short and strong, and cute." She smiled. Harry smiled and put his hand up to the fence. Ashton put her hand up too. His hand was a little bigger.  
  
They stayed like that for awhile.  
  
(A/n: So how did you like it? Was it good enough for you guys and gals out there? What do you think should happen next? Any idea's from the crowd out there? This is one of my best works, so enjoy.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
(A/n: Last time Harry met Ashton, and where we left off, they were sitting at the Dursley's fence and they had their hands facing one another. "They stayed like that for awhile." So now, you read.)  
  
Harry looked at himself in the old cracked mirror in his room. He sat there, looking at himself. He sighed and looked down to his feet. Harry felt a feeling inside his tummy. He didn't know what it was, was it the after math of Aunt Petunia's tuna cassrole? Or was it Ashton?  
  
Harry slowly walked over to the window and sat down. He looked at the stars. He was exhausted, but so awake at the same time. He felt his stomach churn. He looked over to Ashton's house.  
  
There was a warm glow coming from her living room area. There was two large shadows sitting in there. Harry looked up to the upstairs area. There was a bedroom light on also. Harry looked closely and saw that Ashton was sitting at her window, staring at the stars also.  
  
Her strawberry blonde hair was gently blowing with the gentle breeze. She inhaled slowly and smiled. Her hair was in her eyes, but she didn't care. She opened her eyes and looked up to the stars. Harry followed her gaze. She was looking at a really bright star.  
  
"That's my planet." Ashton said to Harry. Harry looked at her then her star. "How do you own it?" He asked. She smiled. "I don't OWN it. I pretend to be the queen there." Harry looked at her. Was she insane? "You still play imaginary?" She smiled. "No, I don't. I try to. I like to locate my planet each night and then I like to talk to my people." Harry looked at her. He was confused.  
  
"Now you have people?" He asked. She shook her head. "I'm the queen there. I rule the people,I don't OWN them. Their not property you know." Harry smiled. Ashton did also. "You're a cutie." She told Harry. He smiled. Then his smile faded and he looked down.  
  
"I gotta go to bed." Ashton said slowly. Harry looked up and watched her shut her window. He sighed. He closed his eyes and looked down.  
  
He slowly crawled back into his room. He shut the window and laid down on his bed. He rolled over and looked at his calendar. He smiled. The day after tommrow was the day he was going to Hogwarts. He shut off the light and, laid there in darkness.  
  
"If I marry Ashton, Ron and I will be brothers." Harry whispered to himself. But he felt so strange talking about Ashton. Harry sighed and rolled over onto his side. "I've never fallen in love." He realized. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Harry had a strange dream that night. He dreamed that it was his wedding day. He was standing at the altar, Ashton in front of him. Ginny was the bridesmaid, Ron, the best man. Harry had goose bumps though. The ceramony was afully quick. But then when the Priest said loudly: "Speak now or forever hold your peace." It was then that Harry felt ill. Ginny raised her hand. "I object to them getting married." The Priest looked at her. "Why?" He questioned.  
  
Ginny gulped. "Because I love the groom. I always have." Ashton looked at Ginny then took off her veil and handed it to Ginny. She put her bouqet into Ginny's hands and stepped back. Harry didn't know what to do. He was in so much panic that he ran out of the chapel.  
  
Harry woke up to his boring room. He sighed and leaned angst the wall. He felt goose bumps go up his spine. He looked around the messy room.  
  
The dream slowly came back to him. He closed his eyes as Ashton smiling and willingly walked off the altar and let Ginny be in her place. Harry gulped. "Ginny?" He closed his eyes. "Why Ginny?" He asked as he slowly walked over to the window.  
  
The sun was slowly rising over the horizion. It was Sunday morning. Harry slowly opened the floorboard that he hid all his Wizarding stuff in. He pulled out his duffle bag and slowly and silently pulled everything out. As soon as he was done there was a pile of stuff on the floor.  
  
"Hogwarts here I come." He said piling all his stuff into his bag slowly. He smiled. Soon he would see everybody, and forget about the Dursely's till next summer. Life was gong to be perfect soon.  
  
But he still had the question of Ashton and Ginny going through his head. 


	3. chapter 3

Love was never possible  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Hi!" Harry said as her piled into Ashton's car. She smiled at him and pulled a pack of gum out of her pocket.  
  
"Want some? Bertie Botts every flavor gum!" She said. Harry gulped and nodded. He pulled out a safe looking stick, which turned out to be,-  
  
-Saurkraut flavored.  
  
"Ew!" Harry said loudly. "Sick!" Ashton laughed at his facial expressions. "What flavor?" Harry pulled the gum out of his mouth. "You try it." He said handing her the gum. "No way!" She said. Charlie got into the car. "I'll try it!" He offered. Harry handed him the gum and Charlie popped it in his mouth.  
  
"Yummy! I love Saurkraut!" He said. "Dad, I always knew you were weird, but for you to take a-b-c gum and then enjoy the flavor, -ew."  
  
Then Celeste got into the car. Charlie leaned over and kissed her, and SHE ended up with the gum! "Guys- please tell me why were passing around gum and not going to Kings cross?"  
  
"Oh- um good idea sweetie." Charlie said. He turned on the car and started down the street.  
  
"Ashton, your family is so cool its scary." Harry told her. She smiled and took his hand. "You don't know the half of it." She said. Celeste saw Ashton take Harry's hand and spun around.  
  
"ASHTON HAS A BOYFRIEND!" She shouted. Aston shoved her hand into her pocket and went bright red. Harry made a fake laugh. "Me, Be Ashton's girl friend? Whatever." But as he turned away he though to himself  
  
That wouldn't be too bad now would it? 


End file.
